Air Crash/Walkthrough
This is the page for the walkthrough of Air Crash. For the base page, click here! ---- Collectibles * Crystal * Clear Gem (box) * Clear Gem (hidden) Walkthrough Crystal, Bonus and Clear (box) Gem Note: Try not to die in this level if you are aiming to get the clear box gem. Leave the entry room and use your common sense to get safely up to the next section of the level. Kill the plant and break all of the boxes. Time your jumps right to cross the waters and keep moving forward, grabbing boxes and killing enemies along the way. Grab the checkpoint and break the striped box above the arrow box. Be sure to break the arrow box when you’re finished using it. Carefully ride across the water, grabbing the boxes and avoiding the mines and Nitro Boxes. Hit the checkpoint when you come to it. Before you jump on the hippo, be sure to time your jump so you can successfully hop across the moving platform. Walk a few more steps to find the bonus. BONUS: Hit the ! Boxes to build up the bridge of iron crates. Use the three wooden crates that appear to get across the gap. Jump across the two ? Boxes to break them. Use the iron springy crate to clear the gap and reach the end of the bonus. You should have gathered 8 boxes. After the bonus, go up and carefully jump over to the box in the water and quickly change directions to land safely on the path. Grab the Crystal and break the other box and use the moving platforms to jump to the next area. If you haven’t died up to this point, you’ll notice that there is the Skull Gem Path. If you’re trying to get all of the boxes, don’t take the platform just yet. If you have died, the platform is just a clear outline. If you want to ride the platform, you will have to go back to the Warp Room and start the level all over again and get to the platform without dying. Continue forward, breaking the boxes and activating the checkpoint. Before jumping on the jetski, slide jump to the platform to the left side of the water. Slide jump all the way to the platform with four boxes. Break them all and come back to the jetski. Hop on it and navigate the waters. When you reach the end of the level, you may be wondering why you didn’t collect all of the boxes. You’ll have to wait until you reach the next Warp Room to get them all. Once you reach Level 13, Bear Down, you can use the secret teleport to get the remaining boxes on this level. See section below at "Secret Teleport" for more information on this subject. Clear (hidden) Gem Reach the Skull Gem Path. Navigate the moving platforms and time your jumps across the platforms and hippo to reach the other side. Ride the jetski avoiding the Nitro Boxes and mines to the end. Cross the hippos and exit the level, grabbing the gem. Secret Teleport To reach the secret teleport, head through the level until you reach the first checkpoint. In the water by the jetski, you’ll notice several boxes. Jump across these boxes to reach the platform above the water. As soon as you touch the platform, you’ll be transported to a secret Warp Room. The only level available to you right now is Snow Go. Category:Crash Bandicoot 2 Walkthrough